Pleasurable Mistakes
by DarkestScars
Summary: Some times a slip of the tongue could change your life for ever. It could either go one of two ways. It could humiliate the hell out of you, or it could be the best damn thing that ever happen to you. Which one do you think it was for Fuu. FuuxMugen


Warning!!! Read this before you continue any farther: This story contains explicitly extreme sexual content. There is a clean version on the "second" chapter in this page. To get it just go to the little drop down menu where you change chapters and click on the one that say _**clean**_. It's not totally clean it still has bad langue and a lime in it. But it is in no way as explicate in detail as the context below. Still reframe from reading this story if you are not mature enough to handle it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Sorry for those of you that I keep waiting with this little rant that dose not in any way concern you. But I just didn't want people to say that I didn't warn them to what was ahead.

Much love

*LuNa*

{Song to listen to before or after reading the story "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus}

(Enjoy)

* * *

Pleasurable Mistakes

(One-Shot)

By

DarkestScars

* * *

&~* = *~&

The hot night summers air blow sparsely thru the small town of Okanagua. With such claimant it was no wonder that the small population of the town was left feeling a bit restless and slightly on edge. This in particularly applied to a young man and woman, staying in a small inn right on the bored of the red light district; that seem to be three times bigger the it's simple, but descent neighboring town.

The tall, rugged, dark skin young man stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard her soft voice ask; "Mugen, Where you going?" The young brunette asked of her completely inept companion. She really shouldn't have bothered at all, already suspecting what his answer would be. She supposed that it was mere habit that propelled her to ask.

"Out" Was his simple responses.

"Oh. Well, do you think you'll be back in time for dinner?"

"Damn it girlie. Why you got's to be so damn annoying? When are you going to stop nagging me and just shut your trap and leave me'lone?" Mugen had finally turned around to look at the source of his annoyances. Though said source was now regretting ever opening her mouth.

Mugen's dark gray eyes alone were enough to send any one running, and the look he was giving the petite brunette right now was completely murderess. But she squared her shoulders, straightened her spin, and held her nose up high; she wasn't about to let him intimidate her. Besides he hadn't talked to her in over two months and now that she finally had his attention; she wasn't going to let him get away.

Mugen was going to have to talk to her weather he liked it or not.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Ha, Mugen? Is it to much for me to ask that you stay and have dinner with me for one night? That you would show a little concern when it comes to us? Especially now that Jin's…" She averted her dough-colored eyes to the floor not finding it in her self to continue. That particular memory seem too caused to much pain, on both of them for that matter. If the look that Mugen gave her was any indication when she tried to breach that subject.

"Fuu! I said, Shut. Your. Mouth. Don't you fucking listen? Is som'ding wrong with your head?" Mugen spoke thru gritted teeth.

He had begun to advance on the petite brunette the whole time he ranted. And as Mugen did this Fuu's large brown eyes seem to grow bigger, some how, with every step he took forward and every step she to backward.

Fuu was completely panicked now. Plus the look Mugen was wearing was scaring the shit out of her. And why wouldn't it, Mugen only ever wore that look when he was about to kill some one in battle. And they were definitely not in a battle.

"Mugen, Stop it! You're scarring me!" Fuu's small-pale hands came to rest on Mugen's chest. She was determined to keep some distance between them, being that she'd been backed up completely against the small living room wall. Leaving Fuu no choice but to look up at her advancer's eyes, or be forced to press her nose against his torso.

"Listen here you little flat chest it bitch. Next time think before you open that fucking big ass mouth of yours. Got it?" Mugen was still too irritated to notice his surroundings. He didn't notice when Fuu lifted up her hands to try to push him away, or when he grabbed her wrist and pinned them on top of her head. Mugen especially didn't notice that he was pretty much growling at Fuu when he was done with his threat.

"Mugen you big jerk! Why are you being so mean? Your not the only one hurting here you know?" Fuu said as tears began to pull at her eyes. She had tried very hard not to cry, not since the night Jinn had past away. She was trying to be strong for herself, for Mugen.

Fuu didn't want to be a burden, she knew the only reason Mugen was sticking around was because he still had a promise to keep; one that had bounded three very unique people together on a journey.

An imposable journey that now only left two to continue.

Mugen looked down at Fuu as if finally realizing how close he was and step away. He began his way back in the direction of the doorway before he felt a small hand take a hold of his arm.

"Don't go please Mugen. I don't want to be alone right now." Fuu absolutely hated how pathetic her voice sounded at the moment. But she didn't know what else to say, what else to do to make him stay. All she new was that she had to try anything in her power in order to keep him here with her.

Fuu felt Mugen shrug his shoulders and slightly start to pull away as he spoke in almost a bored manner, "Hum, whatever, as if I care."

"I know where you're going? What you're going to do?" Fuus' soft voice was barley above a whisper. "But you don't have to go. I'll d-do-do it." She sutured a bit before she finished speaking. Her face turning beat red with pure embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had said such a thing.

'As if he would want me, please, why did I even say that?' Fuu gave out a low sigh and hope he didn't notice her inner turmoil.

Mugen seem to stop in his tracks. He slowly turned back around with a look of pure disbelieve on his face. He just couldn't believe what had just been spoken by Fuu of all people.

Mugen just kept looking at Fuu wondering what had propelled her to say such a thing. It was as if he was seeing her in a whole new light. And then once the initial shock had passed a wick smile spread upon Mugen's face. If you could even call it a smile, it was more of a smirk, a mischievous little smirk that had Fuu permanently rooted to her spot once she caught sight of it.

Fuu hadn't been paying attention to the emotions that had crossed Mugen face before such a smirk appeared on it. Fuu had merely been pondering what had compelled her to offer such a thing, and to Mugen the pervert,

For the love of Kami what had she even been thinking?

Fuu surly thought that Mugen would just laugh and leave her to introspect on her undying embarrassment. She had been hoping, wishing it to be so, but as soon as she saw his face, that smirk, she knew he was never going to let her live it down or forget it for that matter.

Fuu met Mugen's eyes, grey on chocolate brown, and as if on cue that light pink color he loved so much spread across her cheeks; signaling that the full impact of what she had just offered finally hit her. She averted her eyes immediately looking at anything in particular as long as it wasn't him.

Mugen waited knowing that she would fold any minuet, and she would have to look at him.

He didn't have to wait long.

Fuu's animosity slowly began to grow stronger with each passing second. 'Why should _I_ feel embarrassed? He should be the one who should feel such a thing. It was _his _entire fault, if he hadn't been such an idiotic, stubborn, stupid jerk, I would have never said such a thing.' Fuu unconsciously fisted her fist with each passing thought. 'I would have probably been doing something more proactive at the moment if it wasn't for that…that… ugh!' Fuu couldn't find a bad enough word to express how she felt for Mugen at the moment.

'This was his entire damned fault!!!' Fuu's eyes flashed with anger towards Mugen.

As her anger kept boiling out of control she decided that she wasn't going to keep her mouth shut, and that was all the opportunity Mugen need.

As Fuu began to look up, about to speak her mind, she only caught a glimpse of a bluer of color, before her whole vision was suddenly over taken by a white and red clad chest.

Mugen was so quick and swift that with in seconds he was towering over her. Fuu slowly, but fearfully, looked up and couldn't help but began to inch away from Mugen. Besides being caught completely of guard, and as the mischievous look Mugen was giving her became more pronounced, she couldn't help but to feel anxious.

Mugen's face was merely inches from hers. His eyes were just so intense that Fuu's body began reacting in the strangest of ways.

It was as if someone had stared a slow fire in the pit of Fuu's stomach that just kept spreading. The fire seemed to consume her from the inside out and she just couldn't help it as her vision became slightly blurred. Fuu felt herself becoming light headed. She could see his lips moving, but couldn't seem to concentrate enough to listen; especially not when Mugen's hot breath was brushing feather light against her over heated skin.

But Fuu forced herself to take a deep breathe, to calm her overly rushed blood, that her erratic heart tirelessly continued to pump. "What was that?" Fuu asked a bit confused.

"What exactly _are_ you willing to do Fuu?" Mugen slowly repeated with a smirk plaster clearly across his rugged face. He was enjoying himself to much; watching as Fuu became more and more flustered with each second that passed. It exited Mugen knowing that he was the source for Fuu's agitation.

Mugen watched as Fuu practically ran from him and into the kitchen. He watched as she poured herself a glass of water and as she struggled to find the words to answer his question.

"Well you know." Fuu said taking a sip of water as to give her self some time to think before answering anything else he threw her way.

Then Fuu tensest.

She should have never left herself so vulnerable to Mugen.

So exposed.

"Well I don't know Fuu. Who's I to know what's on inside your head." Mugen's hot breath hit the nape of her neck sending shivers up and down her spine. Both his arms came to rest on either side of her body, trapping her, surrounding her in warmth that only brought back all those feeling, she was trying to suppress, ten times stronger.

Fuu wasn't sure what to do next, what to say, to make him step back and give her the room she need to gather her mind. It was driving her insane having him this close, making her wish he would touch her, wrap his arms around her waist, and kiss her neck until she couldn't take it any longer…

'Kami what am I even thinking?' Fuu shuck herself mentally trying to get rid of such troubling thoughts.

"Well I could d-d-do what t-t-they do to you." Fuu's shaky voice finally said.

"What exactly do they _do_ to me?" Mugen ask pressing himself closer to Fuu's warm body.

"Y-y-you know… things." Fuu's stuttered horribly.

"What type of _things_?" Mugen went on. He was trying desperately to suppress the laughter that threatened to erupt from him at any given moment.

During there whole banter Mugen's tone became increasingly teasing and to tell you the truth it was honestly getting on Fuu's last nerve.

"Ok I'll have sex with you! You big jerk! Is that what you wanted to hear from me? Are you happy now?" Fuu's voice erupted. She had finally had had enough of him, so she turned around and pushed him off.

Well ok, so Fuu _tried_ to push him off.

Fuu looked Mugen straight in the eye expecting him to yell at her and start telling her off. But what she encountered was totally different.

Shockingly different.

Fuu saw as Mugen's expression turned from one of surprise to one of lust in less then a minuet. It scared the hell out of Fuu the way Mugen was running his eyes up and down her body. This actions only served to make Fuu feel like a piece of meat.

Mugen seemed to tense up, the way a wild animal dose right before he pounces on his prey. And Fuu couldn't help but think that she was said prey.

The air around them become thick and heavy with unseen tension. Almost as if millions of tiny electrical currents had suddenly ignited all around them. All of the sudden the main priority in Fuu's mind seems to be the need to get some room between herself and Mugen. The only way she found to achieve this was by ducking under Mugen's right arm and scurrying away.

Mugen's intense gaze fallowed every move she made; this only serving to intensify Fuu's nerves causing her to trip on her own to feet. She immediately shut her eyes, mentally preparing for the painful landing that she was about to receive but never came. Instead she found herself landing on a soft, but yet firm surface. When she opened her eyes to see what had happen Fuu was met with Mugen's grinning face.

Fuu felt a blush begin to seep on to her checks once more. She tried to move away, wanting to regain some control over the situation, and that's when she felt it.

Fuu felt the weight of anther body pining her down, Mugen's body. She was trapped between the softness of her futon and the warmth of Mugen's rock hard body that seemed to make her want to arch her back to get closer to it.

To him.

And that's when she committed her third mistake of the night.

First Mistake - Was telling Mugen that she would have sex with him. Really what was Fuu even thinking?

Second Mistake - Was leaving herself so vulnerable to him. Honestly Fuu should have never given her back to a man she had just told she was willing to have sex with.

And her third and final mistake that led to Fuu's undoing was:

She arched her neck, leaving it completely expose in the process, in the hopes of finding a way out.

Boy was that ever the wrong move to make.

"Mug…HO!" Fuu had been about to protest when a pair of soft lips landed on her collarbone and began to move in a slow sensual pace. Goose bumps erupted all over Fuu's soft body and a warmth like no other she had felt before began to gather at the pit of her stomach, and slowly stared spreading out in a trial of fire that had her craving more.

Mugen's lips began to trail wet kisses up and down Fuu's neck. Before slowly making his way across Fuu's jaw, to her ear, and lightly nipping on it.

"You like that Fuu?" Mugen asked when a soft moan escaped Fuu's lips.

Fuu couldn't think, let alone speak; the only answer she managed for Mugen was the slight arch of her back and yet another moan. He seems to take that as an indication that she did and so Mugen's hands began to roam her supple body.

Fuu felt as one of his hands slipped under her kimono, as said hand made its way to the under side of her left breast, and as Mugen slowly began to tease her by moving his thumb in a left to right motion.

Fisting her fist tightly, Fuu held on to Mugen's hori trying to make sure, that even if he did changed his mind about this, he wasn't going to be able to move. She didn't quite understand what was happening to her. All Fuu knew was that she wanted to stay just as she was forever. It seemed to her as if every thing she thought she new was turned up side down. So letting instinct over take her, Fuu let herself do as she pleased.

Some how, while she internalized what was going on, Mugen had managed to get rid of his shirt and the sight of his perfect hazelnut color skin, with its scar cover muscular chest, was enough to drive Fuu crazy with lust. It was as if some thing primal took over her and she just couldn't control herself.

Fuu lifted her head and slowly kissed her way from his neck to his shoulder, using her small wet tongue every so often to taste his slightly salty skin, before she bit him.

Hard.

"Arugh" Mugen let out a deep moan when he felt Fuu bite into his shoulder. He pulled away slightly from her, trying to get a better look at her face. It was so uncharacteristic of Fuu to do such a thing, that Mugen had a hared time believing that it was really her.

As Mugen pulled away he felt Fuu tense up and her arms dead lock around his shoulders, right before she let out a small whimper. That's when it hit him; she thought that he was going to stop his administrations on her. It was quite silly honestly, how she could think that he was going to stop now. As if that were even possible. He couldn't help but give out a small chuckle.

Mugen saw as Fuu's frown grow more pronounced, "Don't worry Fuu, I'm not going anywhere." His husky voice was a mere whisper of a ghost against her ear. He bite her earlobe lightly once more and then kissed her as passionately as he could. Mugen's hands found there way to the small of Fuu's back, he seemed to want to pull her into himself, until no space between them remained. And then his voice spoke to her again.

"Are you sure Fuu?" Mugen asked.

Fuu's head was so foggy. She knew what Mugen had asked her, but it was just too much work to try to give a cohesive answer. So she laced her fingers through his unruly dark brown hair and kissed him until she couldn't breathe.

Mugen understood her, it had cost him patience he didn't possess to ask her once, he wasn't about to do it again. Taking his right hand from Fuu's waist, Mugen made his way to the silk rope keeping Fuu's kimono in place, and undid it. He began to sit up when Fuu's small soft hands took him by surprise and put him on his back.

Mugen watched as Fuu's kimono slipped from her small frame, as she straddled his waist. Her reddish-brown hair had slipped from her usual messy chopstick bun, and was now slightly swaying around her waist. He saw her body glisten with perspiration, it covered her entire pale body with a light shine that made her look almost goddess like.

Fuu seemed to have transform from a loud mouth, little flat figure chick, to every thing Mugen believed woman should be. She was beyond perfect in his eyes. Yeah, granted she still had small breast, but to him they look anything but perfect.

Mugen felt her fingernails run the length of his abdomen, making his abs contract in the process, and stop just above his waistband.

Mugen's eyes immediately snapped to Fuu's, as one of his hands took a hold of Fuu's wrist and stopped it from moving any farther. Fuu smiled sweetly at him and then slowly began to move in. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then she began to lay light kisses all over his neck.

Mugen's grip on Fuu's wrist began to loosen and she took the opportunity to place said hand over Mugen's heart. Fuu could feel the erratic beat of his heart on her palm; and it occurred to her that it synchronized with her own perfectly.

Her eyes locked on his, and she slowly began to shift lower on Mugen's body. As she shifted her hips Fuu froze; she felt her heat rube against Mugen's hardness and it was as if every thing around her faded away and she just wanted to feel him over and over again. Rocking her hips Fuu let her senses take control. She basked in the feelings of pure passion and lust. She wanted more.

More of him.

She wanted everything.

Closing her eyes Fuu continued to rock herself against Mugen, this only served to increase the fire building inside her. Fuu's breath was coming out in short small gasps. Mugen's on the other hand were rough and hard; but what wasn't rough and hard when it came to Mugen. He was the epitome of the male dominant. Strong, hard headed, rough, a pure mechanist, and boy was that unbelievably sexy.

But none of it mattered right now; how strong he was or how self assert he may be, all he new at the moment was that he would do anything, _anything_ for the girl that was riding him.

Anything to make her happy.

Taking a hold of Fuu's hips Mugen stilled her.

Fuu protested against his hands. She had been so close, to what she was not sure, but she new it would have been explosive. Mugen shifted under her, rolling over and sting up on his knees, he saw that she was completely bear to him. He stood up and removed his trousers. Mugen watched Fuu's heavy leaden eyes taking him in. He watches as her tongue slightly came out to lick her lips before she lightly bite into her lower one. Mugen new she hadn't done it concisely, but man did it turn him on.

Taking his place at the foot of the bad Mugen kneeled down between Fuu's legs. He glanced up at Fuu before taking her right leg and kissing her right above her ankle. Fuu let a small sigh escape her and watched Mugen's amused eyes, before she notice that he had rested her right leg over his left shoulder and that he was now taking a hold of her left leg. Mugen repeated the action with Fuu's left leg as he had with her right. He was now conveniently between her thighs. Fuu's natural sent was intoxicating; he had to have her, taste her.

Mugen kiss the inside of Fuu's thigh before taking a hold of Fuu's waist as he felt her trying to move away.

Fuu felt Mugen's hot breath on her most sensitive part and she couldn't help but squirm a little. She felt as Mugen took a hold of her waist to stop her movements, and then as he warm, slick tongue tasted her for the fist time.

She was absolutely delicious. Mugen couldn't get enough of her after that first taste, it was as if some one had flipped a switch inside of him and he just couldn't stop. Mugen's tongue traced Fuu's pussy lips slowly. Taking his thumb and index finger Mugen spread Fuu's lips apart and ran his tongue against the slick walls of Fuu's vagina. When his tongue came in contact with her clit he heard as Fuu let out a loud moan. He did it again and he felt her tense and arch her back.

Mugen lifted his eyes and found that Fuu was leaning on her elbows looking down at him. Mugen smiled slyly at her before taking her clit between his teeth lightly and flicking his tongue on it rapidly. He watched as Fuu's eyes rolled back and as her mouth opened before she fell back on the bed with a loud moan. He continued his administrations on her;

Sucking, licking, biting, and once he finally add a finger to the processes it was as if someone had shocked Fuu. Her whole body began to vibrated, her legs clamped on Mugen's head, and her finger laced through his hair keeping him in place.

Mugen left arm came around Fuu's right hips. Placing his left palm right above Fuu's mound, and exerting a bit of pressure, Mugen began to rub small circles over it. He continued to pump his middle finger in and out of her. Once he felt the she could take it he inserts a second, until he was finally pumping three digits in and out of Fuu with as much force as he could muster.

Mugen couldn't believe how unbelievingly small and tight Fuu was. Her body shook and her fluids flowed more freely with every extra finger he added. And then he finally let it happen. He had been bringing her to the brink of outer ecstasy over and over again before retreating and not letting her cum just yet. He will admit that it was for his own personal pleasure as much as her, but he sensed that she was just on the edge of losing it and so he let her have it all.

It was as if some thing had exploded inside of her, literally. She new that she had been on the tip of it before, but Mugen always seemed to retreat and go play at another part within her. She will admit that it was driving her insane, that she had just been about to demand that he stop teasing her and just let her…what she wasn't sure but she just wanted it.

Now.

As if he could sense it Mugen had put more pressure on his palm and curled his finger to press against something with in her that drover over the edge. Some thing inside her tightened and kept on tightening until she couldn't hold it any longer. Mugen's finger kept on pumping and hitting that sweet spot over and over aging. He had taken a hold of her clit and proceeded on suckling on it like his life depend it on it. His left hand found its way across her stomach and was now flicking, pinching and puling at her erect nipples. Mugen kept manipulating one and then the other nipple, egging Fuu on.

She finally exploded. Fuu's body went limped as Mugen tried to catch every last drop of Fuu's sweet juices. Fuu had never felt so complete, so fulfilled. She was completely exhausted.

Fuu lay with her legs slightly a splayed; her left hand un-concisely weaving through her hair, as her right palm lay flat against her hart. Mugen stood there wondering how he had never managed to notice how absolutely gorgeous Fuu really was. Her eyes were closed and a serene smile was set upon her face.

"Perfect" Mugen whisper under his breath.

Fuu open her heavy eyes slightly. She looked up at Mugen standing there at the foot of the bed, and smiled playfully at him. He gave her that crocked smile that she used to hate so much up until a second ago. Kami how could she have ever hated any thing about him.

Fuu began to sit up and her smile spread wider across her face as she took Mugen in. She slowly began to crawl over to where he stood. Looking into his eyes Fuu set up on her knees and leaned in to give Mugen a kiss. She kissed him lightly, biting his lower lip slightly before running her small wet tongue against it. Letting her arms hang loosely around Mugen's neck, Fuu let her finger run freely thru his hair; before letting her hands fist around said hair and pulling at it.

Mugen gave a small throaty growl when he felt Fuu pulling at his hair. He wanted her so bad. Taking a hold of Fuu's hips Mugen pressed her firmly against him, making sure she could feel what she was doing to him.

Fuu felt as Mugen's hardness pressed against her. So pulling a bit back Fuu let her eyes run once more over his body. Her eyes end fixating themselves at the point of her curiosity. Glancing into Mugen's eyes quickly Fuu peck him on the lips as she began to run her nails down Mugen's abs. Trailing small kisses from his jaw, to his neck, to his chest, Fuu made her way down to Mugen's right hip where she bite him lightly, before glancing at her true objective.

With a tentative hand Fuu reach out and took a hold of Mugen for the first time. She heard as Mugen's breath caught with her first touch. Not wanting to stop touching him Fuu let her fingers run the length of Mugen's manhood; stopping on the head of Mugen's dick, Fuu swirled her index finger against it before ruing it across its small slight.

Mugen was in haven. He watched as Fuu curiously play with his member; but he just couldn't wait for her to take him in his mouth. Mugen watched as Fuu's got closer and closer to his dick which only served to arouse him even more, and just when he thought he couldn't take any longer Mugen felt the first contact of Fuu's silky tongue on him.

Fuu didn't know why but she felt a need to taste Mugen. So leaning in farther Fuu let her tongue come out and flick once over Mugen's rosy tip. She had begun to pull away when she heard Mugen's deep moan. The sound exited her so much that she repeated the action again, making Mugen groan deeper.

Mugen let out a deep moan. He couldn't help but fist his hands in Fuu's hair and try to get her to take more of him in her mouth. He loved the feel of her wet tongue on his over hated skin. The way she lightly held him as if he would brake; he wanted to take a hold of her hand and make her pump him faster. But he new that this was a first to her and he didn't want to scare her. The only thing he wanted was for her to be happy and if this slow pace was what she wanted he would have to deal with it.

She new that some thing was wrong when Mugen's hands stop tugging at her hair. She just didn't know how to make it right. She wished that he would tell her, show her what he wanted. She wanted to repay him for that wonderful time he had shown her. Looking back up at him she moved to her knees one once more and kissed him.

"What's wrong? Show me what you want. Please?" Fuu whispered against Mugen's lips before claiming them once more.

Mugen let one of his hands tangle in Fuu's hair at the base of her neck; as his other went to cup her face. He looked straight into Fuu's eyes as he continued to kiss her. Then taking his hand that was cupping Fuu's face Mugen let it travel down Fuu's neck, shoulder, and arm until side hand took a hold of one of Fuu's.

"Nothings wrong Fuu," Mugen whispered pulling back. "Just keep doing what you were doing. Ok. Only this time hold on to me a little tighter and pump me a bit faster, got that baby." He groans out as Fuu took a hold of him once more.

Fuu looked Mugen in the eyes as she began to pump him farts. Then she remember that he said she should put a little more pressure on his dick, and just as she got to the head of Mugen's cock, she did. The reaction was instantiations, Mugen's eyes shut close as his head fell back, he gave out a lot moan, and his hips jerk forward.

Fuu let her grip loosen just the tiniest bit as she made her way down to his base. Then repeating the motion she had just done seconds ago Fuu watched as Mugen reacted the same way as before. She continued her administration for a few seconds before trying some thing new.

Fuu had been pumping Mugen for a few minuets and during that time she notice how Mugen balls swayed in a hypnotic motion with a very move her hand made. So taking her free hand Fuu reached out and gently cupped Mugen. She heard him hiss and continued to roll his testicles in her small hand while pumping him with her other.

Mugen didn't know who much longer he could take. His knees were all ready weak and he was having trouble staying up as it was. Almost as if she could sense it Fuu stop what she was doing and took a hold of Mugen hand making him crawl onto the bed. Fuu pushed Mugen done on his back before leaning in and taking him in her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Mugen exclaimed through clench teeth.

Mugen looked down and saw Fuu lip's curl onto his cock slowly sucking him in. He loved the way Fuu's mouth felt on him. The way she would almost pull all the way out and then grab the tip of his cock between her teeth before letting her tongue flick over it rapidly.

"That's it baby." Mugen garbed fistfuls of Fuu's hair; raising his hips forward until he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He continued to thrust into Fuu's mouth. As Fuu started to time her breaths to every out motion. She had to admit it was turning her on.

Mugen couldn't hold back any longer. He knew that if he let Fuu continue to work her magic on his dick, the way she was, he was going to blow at any minuet. And he wasn't about to let that happen, not without claiming her body first.

Pushing her back gently Mugan made Fuu release him before garbing her under her arms, lifting her up, and maneuvering there body's until she was once again beneath him.

Mugen kissed her while rubbing himself against her core. He could feel the heat emanating from Fuu, begging him to extinguish it.

So he did.

Both of their breathing had become labored, the sound of it was the only thing heard in the small room. But Mugen wanted to hear something else, more like someone else. He wanted to her Fuu's voice screaming, begging him to keep going. Mugen got his wish.

Reaching a hand between Fuu's legs Mugen parted Fuu's lower lips and position himself at her enters. He rubbed the tip of his cock over her clit once, twice, before sliding the tip of it into her tight wet hole. Mugen couldn't help the moan that escaped him; Fuu was just so tight and hot. He got about two inches in before he couldn't continue any farther.

Pulling back out Mugen pushed him self back in with a little more force this time. He found a little more than half of himself in her, but there was also some thing blocking him from going any farther. So with one last withdrawal Mugen finally use enough force to break through Fuu's barrier.

Fuu felt like some one had just stabbed her, which in a way Mugen had, but then the feeling of pain began to fade to one of complete fullness. She felt like Mugen was stretching her, filling her up to the maximum point.

She loved it.

Mugen tried to hold still for Fuu to get used to him, but he was never a patient man. Plus Fuu was just so smooth, so hot, such a tight fit that Mugen began to move within her almost immediately.

In and out

In and out

You have to give him credit though. Mugen did hold back. Especially since all he wanted to do was pound into her. Mugen felt as Fuu began to accommodate him, as her hips began to meet him thrust for thrust, and as her moans grow louder while her nails raked over his back. He increase his speed and held her closer her him, enjoying the way her nipples felt against his chest.

Mugen kiss Fuu as he got a hold of her right leg and lifted it over his shoulder obtaining more accesses to her nether regions. This position allowed him to go deeper within her.

Loving it.

The way her tight, slick walls would contract around him. The way her muscles would try to hold him in when he pulled out and then the way she would tighten around him once more when he pushed back in.

Mugen was in haven, but Fuu was beyond that. She was in her own world. Her own paradise.

Lifting the leg that was still around Mugen's waist Fuu tried to get Mugen to go deeper within her. She didn't know why but she needed him. She needed Mugen to go deeper, faster, and harder, need him to get her off. Yes, she needed him to get her off this ride that was driving her insane.

To Fuu it felt much like that first time Mugen was kissing her down bellow and he had gotten her to release. Only this time it was a hundred, no, a thousand times worse. She needed this release so bad.

Grabbing a hold of his hair, Fuu made Mugen look her in the eyes. "My leg, Mugen, my leg." She urged him before kissing him.

Mugen understood her.

Taking a hold of her left leg he placed it over his shoulder just like he had done to her right leg. He heard the sharp intake of breath Fuu gave when he was pushed a bit farther in side of her.

A hiss escaped Mugen's lips when he felt the pressure around his member increase. Fuu muscles were contracting around him sporadically, driving him insane with the need to feel more of Fuu.

Feel all of her.

So placing a hand on her left hip and supporting his weight with his left hand; Mugen began to rock his hips, pushing him self deeper, harder into Fuu. The moans and words that came out of Fuu's mouth only served to encourage Mugen to move faster, which he did.

He was licking, kissing, sucking on Fuu's neck; trying to make sure she got as much pleasure out of this experience as she could.

Within a few minutes of this attention Fuu, as well as Mugen, felt as Fuu's wall tighten to an agonizingly tight fit (at least in Mugen's case) and then as Fuu finally came.

Her entire body started to shake with the pleasure of what had just accrued. Her eyes rolled back, and her hands fisted themselves through the sheets on the bed, as her body arched.

Fuu could feel shook after shook of pleasure as Mugen continued to move within her.

Mugen couldn't get enough of her. After the way she had just cumed it seem as if Fuu had gotten even smaller, tighter. If that were even possible. Mugen knew that he was just on the verge of cuming himself, so he pounded into Fuu harder as her walls kept contracting. With one finale push Mugen unloaded inside of Fuu.

Fuu couldn't believe that she could be taken to a hold whole other level of ecstasy. But when she felt Mugen become still above her, and as he released himself within her, another set of even more intense convulsions over took her body.

She felt some thing warm spared out through out her whole body, She felt complete.

Pulling himself out of Fuu, Mugen let his body fall next to hers. Their heavy breathing, pounding hearts, and flushed skin were all signs of the connection they sheared now.

Before Mugen closed his eyes some thing accrued to him, and he was surprise that it didn't frighten him. If he admitted it to himself, he realized that he had been looking, searching for this for a long time. Looking down at the girl he held in his arms Mugen kissed the top of Fuu's head, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo, and thought to himself,

'This is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with'

He knew that from this moment he wasn't going to be able to live without her. Yeah, she was going to annoy the hell out of him at time's. Not to mention the shit load of money it was going to take to feed her. But even though all of that was going to drive him insane. Mugen knew that if he left her after what had just occurred tonight he would surely die.

Fuu was Mugen's life.

Always was

And

Always will be.

The end

For now…maybe;)

&~* = *~&

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it will be just a one-shot. I honestly don't think I could add to it. So for now it will stay that way. If, and when, I do diced to add to it I'll let you guys know through my profile.

Thanks for reading and if you review, you don't have to, but it's greatly appreciated, thanks again.

Ton's of Love,

*LuNa*


End file.
